Beso, la segunda parte
by Eleone
Summary: [SakuraxIno] Sakura se siente deprimida al saber que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos. Decide huir a casa de la única persona en quien puede contar... [Atención! Fic yuri!]


**Besos (Segunda parte)**

**Capítulo 01**

por **Eleone**

Sakura se encontraba en su cama. Sentía que la luz del sol molestaba sus ojos, los cuales estaban ocultos bajo sus brazos. Vestía con la ropa del día anterior, incluso con la bandana. No sentía ganas de hacer nada... solamente quería quedarse en su habitación. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran las únicas que le proporcionaban seguridad.

- Sakura! Estas despierta? -preguntó la voz de una mujer golpeando la puerta.

- Sí... -contestó débilmente la joven.

En esos momentos, apartó los brazos para mostrar unos ojos hinchados y rojos.

- No deberías irte ya? Según me comentaste hace una semana, hoy tenías una misión con tus compañeros de equipo, verdad?

Una nueva lágrima volvió a aparecer en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosada. Le dolía tanto el pecho. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, Sasuke no la correspondía y ahora su amor era libre. Pero... tantos años amándole, idolatrándole, siguiéndole...

- Sakura? -volvió a insistir la mujer.

- Ya voy! -exclamó enfadada mientras se ponía de pie.

Empezó a preparar las cosas sin ánimos. No tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke y Naruto juntos, aunque... debía confesar que le picaba la curiosidad saber si habían arreglado las cosas o no. Además, el placer de decirle a todas sus "enemigas en el amor" de quien estaba enamorado de Sasuke, era algo que su maliciosa cabecita no podía negar ver.

Cuando ya terminó de prepararlo todo para la misión, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, observando por última vez su pequeño "refugio". Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. No podía salir a la calle con los ojos completamente rojos de haber llorado. Se dirigió al tocador, donde puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular. No pudo hacer gran cosa, porque de haber sido así, habría tenido que maquillarse completamente, pero logró disimular un poco las ojeras y las mejillas rojizas.

- Me voy, mamá -gritó cerrando la puerta de la calle.

Sintió como el viento acariciaba todo su rostro. Era como una pequeña caricia de curación por la mala noche que había pasado. Todavía recordaba como había llegado a su habitación y se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente antes de que Kakashi-sensei o su madre la viesen en un estado deplorable.

Ahora se encontraba mejor. Bueno, en realidad... le horrorizaba la pareja que hacían Naruto y Sasuke. Pero si hacía dos días que se decían sin miramientos que se odiaban! Definitivamente, del odio al amor había un paso pequeñísimo.

Fue entonces cuando les vio en el lugar donde habían decidido quedar con Kakashi-sensei. Estaban los dos, hablando. Podría asegurar que Naruto había golpeado levemente el estomago de Sasuke, mientras este sonreía abiertamente, mostrando una secreta y hermosa sonrisa.

Sakura se sintió traicionada. Engañada. Decepcionada. Miles de noches había soñado con recibir aquella sonrisa únicamente para ella, pero ahora... ese idiota de Naruto... La pelirrosada apretó fuertemente el dolor que sentía en el pecho y huyó bien lejos. No quería verles juntos.

Corrió... corrió... corrió hasta que sintió que necesitaba más oxígeno del necesario. Se detuvo en la puerta de la única persona a la que podía recurrir. Golpeó repetidamente la puerta hasta que apareció.

Cabello rubio platino, ojos azules como el cielo y cara pálida y levemente enfadada. Llevaba un pijama mal puesto y el cabello mojado.

- Se puede saber que quieres, Sakura? Me estaba duchando!

- Ino... chan...

Por primera vez en muchos años, había vuelto a llamar a su amiga así. La costumbre de llamar a su primera amiga así se perdió al saber que las dos estaban enamoradas del mismo chico. "Ino cerda" era el nombre más común que usaba Sakura con ella.

La rubia se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada. Estornudó una vez, dándose cuenta de que si continuaba en aquel lugar acabaría con un resfriado, así que decidió pasar a la pelirrosada.

Al entrar en aquella casa, la cual olía desde siempre a flores, Ino se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla. Mientras, Sakura miraba con cierta envidia como el cabello platino de su "enemiga" había crecido considerablemente, mientras que el suyo se había mantenido corto y muy similar al de Sasuke.

- Y que quieres? -preguntó Ino sentándose en la cama de su habitación- No tengo todo el día. Tengo que abrir la floristería.

- Tus padres se han ido?

- Sí, y ahora me toca a mi encargarme del negocio hasta que regresen.

- Cuando regresan?

- Pues... creo que en una semana estarán aquí.

La inteligente cabecita de Sakura trabajó rápidamente.

- Puedo quedarme aquí? Hoy tenía una misión y...

- Huyendo? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa la rubia.

- No! No estoy huyendo! Es solo que... no quiero ir con Sasuke-kun y...

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le había parecido escuchar que Sakura no quería ir con Sasuke? Suspiró asqueada mientras la miraba interrogante. Aquella jovencita de ojos verdes era verdaderamente estúpida. Era envidiada por la gran mayoría de la población femenina de Konoha por ser la compañera de Sasuke.

Los pensamientos de la ninja se detuvieron al ver aparecer unas lágrimas por los ojos de Sakura. Estaba llorando...

- Es que... Sasuke-kun... ha... ha... ha...

- Ha que? -preguntó exasperada mientras se imaginaba lo peor. Se había enamorado? La había violado?

- Él y Naruto...

- Él y Naruto? -volvió a imaginar lo peor. Se habían matado?

- Ellos dos... están juntos...

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de la rubia. Decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina para preparar algo de té, mientras Sakura volvía a llorar sobre sus manos desconsolada.

Después de prepararlo, regresó a su habitación, donde se encontraba una Sakura mirando ausente hacia la ventana.

- Y que tiene que ver que estén juntos o no? -preguntó insistiendo la rubia.

- Creo que no has entendido lo que te he dicho. Naruto y Sasuke están juntos. Es decir, están liados, están saliendo, parece ser que son pareja.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió la habitación. Primero, Ino pensó que aquella era una broma muy pesada de su rival, pero... sus ojos llorosos y su actitud ausente confirmaban que no había mentido. No sabía como sentirse ni que hacer. Sakura sabía perfectamente como se sentía... Tantos años amándole, esperando la oportunidad de ser correspondida. Ahora se encontraba desesperada, desolada...

- Es por eso que no he ido a la misión Ino-chan -otra vez repetía Ino-chan?-. Me duele mucho el pecho cuando están juntos -Aquella repelente actitud de la pequeña Sakura había vuelto-. Por eso... puedo quedarme aquí hasta que finalice la misión?

- Sí... -contestó con una débil voz.

Sakura se estiró en la cama aliviada. No podría haber recurrido a nadie mejor. Ino la comprendía y estaba segura de que las dos podrían ayudarse mutuamente a superar el dolor de sus corazones. Podría haber recurrido a Tsunade-sama, pero... estaba segura de que la obligaría a ir -aunque fuese estirándole de la oreja-. También podría haber podido recurrir a Hinata... si hubiese intercambiando algunas palabras con ella. Incluso encontraba más lógico pedirle ayuda a Tenten.

- Sakura -interrumpió Ino los pensamientos de la pelirrosada.

- Sí? -preguntó ésta mientras volvía a sentarse.

- Nos besamos?

... Eh?

- Perdona, Ino-chan, pero creo que te he entendido mal y...

- Te he preguntado si te parece bien que nos besemos -explicó-. Claro que... yo pensaré que beso a Sasuke y tu pensarás que besas a Sasuke.

- Eh... bueno... pero...

Sakura pensó que era una broma, pero la mirada azul de su amiga le confirmó que no estaba mintiendo. Hablaba muy en serio.

- Nos besamos? -volvió a insistir- Debes pensar que estás besando a Sasuke. Yo también pensaré que le estoy besando a él. Así podremos considerar que este beso no te lo doy yo a ti, ni tu a mi.

- Pe-pero...

- Por supuesto -continuó explicando-, no debemos tocarnos. La "magia" del beso se podría perder al saber que nos estamos besando la una a la otra. Debemos concentrarnos mucho y pensar que besamos a Sasuke, entendido?

- Si, pero... Estás segura de que esto es correcto?

Ino reflexionó durante unos segundos mientras miraba seriamente los ojos verdosos de su amiga.

- Te gustaría sentir los labios de Sasuke? Que correspondiesen los tuyos con el mismo amor que tu le procesas?

Visto así... Ino tenía razón. Las dos amaban locamente a Sasuke, y podrían cumplir sus sueños besándose la una a la otra imaginando que lo hacían con el moreno. Parecía una locura... o quizás no.

- De acuerdo.

Ino mostró una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirrosada.

- Y bien? Empezamos? -preguntó a escasos milímetros.

- Ahora?

- Sobretodo cierra los ojos, imagina que soy Sasuke. Y no me toques, vale?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Esperaba que Ino diese el primer paso... perdón, esperaba que Sasuke diese el primer paso.

Fue pocos segundos después cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Lo estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas. Eran pequeños besos... caricias de labios que se unían y se separaban con torpeza. Y eran tan cálidos! Sakura se sentía tan feliz! Quería abrazarle en aquel mismo momento.

Alzó sus brazos para rodear su cuello, pero unas manos le detuvieron. Las de Ino? No! Debía pensar en Sasuke.

Sasuke la estaba besando!

-

**Notas:** Nuevamente empiezo un fic completamente diferente. Es una continuación de mi fic "Beso", pero esta vez la pareja protagonista no es SasuxNaru. Aunque se habla sobre ellos. La pareja protagonista es SakuraxIno! Se nombrará por encima el SasuxNaru (ya habéis visto que en este capítulo se habla mucho de ellos!), y seguramente tendrán una atención especial más adelante.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Es mi primer yuri y me siento algo inquieta, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de fics. Además, quería escribir sobre esta pareja, pero no estaba muy segura sobre como introducir una historia lo suficientemente fiable al manga (teniendo en cuenta que se odian muchísimo!).

Gracias a todas las personas que me han animado a escribir este fic! Tenía pensado no hacerlo porque sigue sin gustarme mucho (en realidad la historia me gusta, pero... tengo miedo de que a los lectores no les guste! -.-)

Y gracias también a las personas que le den una oportunidad a este fic! Espero algunos reviews que me digan que tal les ha parecido para continuar o no (tengo pensaba la continuación, ne? Pero aún no está escrita).


End file.
